There is known an image forming apparatus including a drawer member for holding a plurality of cartridges, wherein replacement of a cartridge becomes possible by pulling out the drawer member from the casing.
To be more specific, the image forming apparatus has an opening at the front side of the casing, and the drawer member is configured to be pulled out from the casing through the opening. To replace a cartridge, the user pulls out the drawer member and replaces the cartridge with a new one.
However, according this type of image forming apparatus, if a large downward force is applied to the drawer member during replacement of a cartridge after the drawer member is pulled out from the casing, the casing may disadvantageously topple.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide an image forming apparatus which can prevent the casing from toppling, during replacement of a cartridge after the drawer member is pulled out from the casing.